


Heart Shaped Box

by lizwontcry



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, bossy gerri is best gerri, sexy yacht times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Gerri comes to the realization that if she's going to get what she wants from Roman, she's going to have to be creative.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Heart Shaped Box

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the continued chronicles of "I'm obsessed with what happened on that yacht." Stay tuned for more because I am in the trash heap!

_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pitted trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

There comes a time in every woman’s life where she must consider how much, exactly, she is truly fucked.

That time in Gerri’s life is, well, right this fucking second.

Gerri knows Logan respects her and would keep her around forever if he could. She also realizes that Logan is at a crossroads and right now he’s in survival mode. It doesn’t matter that she’s known him for nearly 35 years; it doesn’t matter that she’s been his general counsel for 20 of those years, and before that, her husband Baird held that title. None of this fucking matters when the shit hits the fan, which it most definitely has.

It’s not like the whole cruises thing was a secret. Gerri has been a part of the cover up for too many years to count at this point. She’s not fucking proud of it, but somewhere along the way, she was only concerned about keeping Logan out of the whole mess. Yeah, her conscience could use some work, but… that’s not the point. Whatever the point is anymore.

She’s in her room trying to read, but finds herself re-reading the same paragraphs over and over. Is Logan going to sacrifice her? Is she going to be the one who pays for the whole mess? Part of her feels like perhaps that’s what she deserves, but, like… fuck that. Roman was right—it would be bad optics to fire a woman after everything that’s happened.

Ahh, Roman.

Gerri was more surprised than anyone when Roman came to her defense. And for a moment there, she was nervous. Nervous that he would just blurt out their whole thing right there at the table in front of everyone. But he ended up saying the right thing, which is something he’s been doing more and more lately. Maybe a partnership with Roman could work, after all.   
Management training really did seem to inspire something in him. The marriage thing, however… she’ll need to ponder that one for a while longer. She’s intrigued by this whatever thing they have going on; she’d be lying if she said she didn’t find it all, well, kind of hot. But… at the same time, he’s Roman Roy. She’s known him since he was two years old and most of the time he’s been the fuck-up of the Roy family. Baird would never stop laughing if he knew what Gerri has been thinking about lately. He always considered the Roy children a necessary evil he had to deal with when working as Logan’s general counsel.

Gerri reads the same paragraph for the fifth time when there’s a knock on her door. She answers the door and is not surprised to see Roman. She wordlessly invites him in.

“Wow, this room sucks. You should see mine,” Roman said, and by the look he’s giving her, Gerri assumes he doesn’t just mean his room. As if reading her mind, he takes off his shoes and gets in her bed, under the covers and all. She rolls her eyes, but sits next to him on the bed. They are sitting awfully close to each other.

“What is it, Rome? I’m trying to read here,” Gerri says, but she knows her voice is betraying her. She’s happy to see him. He’s a friendly face after a boat full of people tried to throw her overboard.

“Checking in on you after that fucking massacre,” Roman says. “That was brutal.”

“Yes, well, I’ve seen worse,” Gerri mutters, and she has, although this one stings almost more than the usual sexism and harassment she’s dealt with over the years. She can handle the men who think that since they had a five minute conversation with her, they now have the right to invite her to their hotel room or pinch her ass before taking their leave. But losing her job and her sense of identity because of this scandal, well, that would ruin her.

“You look stressed,” Roman points out unnecessarily. “How can I help?”

Gerri exhales. She’s not in the mood to play their game today, and it seems like Roman’s trying to be sincere. So she bites back all the insults that are lining up in her head (“You can shut the fuck up since you’re a Roy and will continue to live as lavishly as possible while being completely useless” is something that comes to mind, which really, is just mean) and levels with Roman.

“You already did, Rome. Thank you for what you said at the table. Obviously you didn’t have to, but I’m grateful that you defended me. It felt nice after being thrown under the bus by everyone else.”

“Well… of course,” he says, looking more vulnerable than she’s seen him in a while. He doesn’t even follow up with a snappy insult or dumb joke.

Before Logan’s stroke, she and Roman only spoke when necessary, but ever since Roman has started taking a more active role in the company, they’ve become closer and closer. When they were in Japan after the launch disaster, they had most of their meals together, and Gerri got to know him in a completely different way. And even with the unusual sexual turn their dynamic has taken, Gerri sees the real Roman in front of her right now. He looks wounded, like he knows his dad is in trouble and he’s going to take someone down with him.

“It feels like things are really going to change, and like, soon. I mean… it’s going to be okay, right? He’ll fire Karl or Frank or Tom and we’ll all just move on from this…”

Gerri shrugs. “I don’t know. Even if I had some idea of where he was going with this, I’d feel better about it. But nothing is sacred anymore.”

Gerri takes Roman’s hand and squeezes it. That’s not usually something they do, but it seems like he needs some physical comfort or whatever.

Apparently this is the invitation Roman needs because suddenly he’s kissing Gerri? Well, that escalated quickly, Gerri thinks. It’s kind of… well, it’s not great. Roman is sloppy. And it’s almost like he read a book on kissing or something because he’s trying everything all at once—sticking his tongue down her throat, biting her lip, slowing down, and then doing it all again. Gerri   
doesn’t stop him because she’s hoping he’ll find, like, a rhythm or something, but that doesn’t seem to be happening.

After about a minute of this sloppy mess, Gerri pulls away and Roman looks disappointed.

“What? Was that not good? Was it not what you wanted?”

Gerri considers the situation. She has heard almost all of Roman’s girlfriends complain that their physical relationship is lacking, to say the least. Not to mention their recent experiences—at   
Tern Haven, Roman brought Tabitha and still tracked down Gerri specifically for her to bully him into an orgasm. Gerri _knows_ the right words to say to get Roman off, but she’s done   
that a few times already. Now it’s her turn—she has needs, too, after all. Obviously she’s going to have to control the situation or nothing will get done properly here.

“It was not great, Rome. I want you to try again, but softer. You can use your tongue, but don’t shove it down my esophagus. And don’t bite my lip—that’s too advanced for you. We’ll try that again later if you do it right.”

Roman looks intrigued by these instructions and doesn’t even try to protest. He leans over and kisses Gerri again. He starts off by grazing her lips softly, and then tries it with his tongue, but doesn’t overdo it like the last attempt. It’s nice, Gerri thinks. She hasn’t had a good old-fashioned make-out session in a long time.

“Is that better?” Roman asks after a few minutes of the making out.

“I suppose it’s fine,” Gerri says, but she knows he gets that she’s enjoying it more than her voice gives away. “You may continue.”

And they’re kissing again. Roman clearly doesn’t know what to do with his hands—they’re all over the place; in her hair, on her face, on her leg—so she extracts herself from the kiss and says, “Unbutton my shirt,” in her bossiest voice.

Roman actually looks excited as he unbuttons her top three buttons, revealing her frilly, lacy white bra. Gerri is suddenly glad she went lingerie shopping a few weeks ago, perhaps in anticipation of a moment like this if she’s going to be honest with herself.

When Roman reaches out to touch her, Gerri shakes her head no.

“Not yet. Keep kissing me first. I’ll tell you when you can touch me.”

The kissing continues to improve. Gerri lets herself get wrapped up in it, admitting to herself that she has actual feelings for Roman, and that she really wants to be kissing him right now.   
It’s not just a one-sided thing. She cares for him and wants to see him succeed. She’s spent the last few months denying all of those things, but it’s quite a relief to accept it. She is sorta-  
kinda into Roman Roy.

Gerri takes Roman’s hand and puts it on her breast. He doesn’t need to be told what to do at this point. He caresses it from outside her bra, and then dares to pull the lacy cup of her bra aside to touch a nipple. She moans a little when his fingers graze her nipple, and Roman seems to appreciate this sign of pleasure. 

When Roman starts to unzip her pants, Gerri shakes her head.

“Did I give you permission to do that yet?”

Roman looks properly chastised.

“No…” He takes his hand away and returns it to her bra. They continue to kiss, and Gerri is enjoying this more than she anticipated. 

“Kiss my neck,” Gerri says bossily, and Roman does as he’s told. And just as she’d hoped, he didn’t stop at her neck. Lips, neck, collarbone, chest, and eventually, after looking at her to make sure he had permission, breasts. Gerri holds back a moan (he doesn’t deserve a moan quite yet) as Roman gently kisses her breasts, and then, supposedly to see how much he can get away with, bites a nipple gently. This sends some kind of strange shiver down Gerri’s entire body, so she allows it to happen. 

_Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet  
Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath  
Broken hymen of your Highness, I'm left back  
Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back_

Every so often, Roman will look back at Gerri to see if she’s still allowing and enjoying what is happening, and it almost hurts to see how much he seems to care about her. The couple of times she’s thrown a few abusive words around to get him off is one thing; the way he put himself out there and defended her from the sacrifice is quite another. On her advice, Roman went to management training and finished the program. He followed through completely on her asking him to talk to Eduard and his father and was literally taken hostage because of it. Roman is changing, and she feels like she’s played some kind of part in that, and the depths of her feelings for him at this moment both scares the shit out of her and yet turns her on way more than she ever expected. She’s dated a few men since losing Baird, but none of them have caused her to feel this way. 

When she absolutely needs more than what Roman is currently providing, Gerri leads his hand to the zipper on her pants. Roman grins and unzips them, and helps her take them off. She feels vulnerable and exposed, yet nearly giddy with anticipation. 

"Touch me," Gerri breathes, and Roman does as he's told. There is more kissing while he teases her a bit--runs a finger over her inner thighs, over her underwear, before pulling them aside and touching her clit lightly, which causes her to exhale sharply. He's doing a good job, but Gerri realizes he may need a little more encouragement to go the extra mile here. 

"I want your fingers inside of me... start with one," she tells him, in a voice that she hopes implies she's not fucking around here.

Roman sticks one finger inside of her, and she moans a little. He doesn't seem to know what to do from here, so she adds an extra task.

"Put your thumb on my clit, and two fingers inside of me... think you can handle that?" She says. Roman nods, and does as she says. It seems like he's finally getting the hang of it, so she sits back and lets him do some work. It feels good, don't get her wrong--but it's not like he's a natural at this.

When it seems as though Roman is stuck in this one position like a broken robot, Gerri instructs, "Take the panties off, Roman."

He takes her panties off, and now she feels _really_ exposed. Well, there's no turning back now.

"May I have your permission to explore further?" Roman asks, taking them both by surprise. 

"I suppose. If I don't like what you're doing, I'll let you know," Gerri replies. Roman nods, and positions himself so that he can properly explore her pussy with his full attention. 

Gerri closes her eyes while Roman looks, feels, touches, and then finally licks. He licks her clit, and she gasps a little, because she didn't expect it to feel so good. Needless to say, no one has been down there like this for a very long time--it wasn't even Baird's favorite thing but he'd do it on special occasions. 

Roman places two fingers inside of her again while his tongue continues to explore. He tries a number of different ways, and when she arches her back and moans loudly, he knows he's found the jackpot. So he licks her clit, and continues to finger her, and Gerri finds herself having the kind of orgasm she has only read about it, and never thought she was capable of having. 

When she's done moaning and writhing around like a woman on fire, Roman emerges from between her thighs, looking rather proud of himself. 

"Good job, Roman," Gerri manages to say after a moment of catching her breath. "Play your cards right, and maybe someday I'll let you do that again."

Roman grins. "Well, that was fun. My turn now?"

Gerri pretends to look confused. "Your turn? What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's time for you to get me off now, right? Quid pro quo or whatever the fuck."

"Oh, no, you misunderstood, Roman. This was about you pleasing me. You have to prove you're worthy of an orgasm before it's your turn."

Roman's grin grows bigger. Gerri bites back her own smile--she knows how to play this guy. He almost makes it too easy.

"Fine. I see your angle here and I respect it. I'll let you clean up 'cause you're a fucking mess right now... see you at dinner?"

"Of course. I look forward to it."

Before Roman gets off the bed, he again shocks her by grabbing her head and kissing her forcefully. She tastes herself on his lips. She likes it.

"I just wanted you to taste what I did," Roman says. He gives her one last grin and then he's gone, leaving Gerri behind to figure out what the hell just happened. 

They are going to have so much fun together.

_Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice, your advice, your advice, your advice_   
**Heart Shaped Box - Nirvana**

**Author's Note:**

> So I sang Heart Shaped Box at karaoke a few weeks ago and it made me think of these two for whatever twisted reason, so... that's where we are. Rock on. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
